Piєl
by Mirai Rin
Summary: Nada se dijeron esa noche. Sólo apartaron los remordimientos, la frustración y la represión de sus corazones para quererse como tanto les dolía. [SαsuHinα] [One-Shot] —Para: sasuhinas fan—.


**»Nαruto** Copyright © **Mαsαshi** **Kishimoto** —. All Rights Reserved.

**»Relατioηship**: Sαsu|Hinα

»**Words**: 1000 pαlαbrαs

»**Raτed**: M

»**Esτrucτura**: One-Shot

.

.

* * *

**Piєl**

**Para: sasuhinas fan**

* * *

.

.

**S**in salirse el corazón del pecho, éste se batía impetuosamente dentro del cuerpo de ambos.

Mirar la luna, las estrellas y el profundo océano azul que se escondía detrás de ellas. Disputarse entre la brisa estival o el arrastrar de los pétalos del cerezo sobre donde reposaban ellos. Pensar en nada meditando en el momento.

En el amor todo vale. Todo se deja percibir.

Había un estanque por allí que les aturdía con el rumor de las ondas del agua, mansa. Pero los oídos no se dejaban llevar por lo externo, la contusión era por dentro.

¿Rumor o sigilo? ¿Qué prefieren realmente?

Si al hablarse se evitan, y al evitarse sufren.

La luna, en medio de su fragor, lanza sus haces sobre esos dos rostros. Dos rostros que se hallan perplejos, inextricables, cavilantes, sumidos en alguna locura encerrada en lo más hondo de sus pensamientos.

Contusos. Sasuke por no entender. Hinata por no entenderse. Ambos por amarse sin comprender el concepto.

En el velo de la noche, no obstante más blanca que el día mismo, dos corazones dejan aflorar sus deseos más reprimidos. Ahí sobre el césped, húmedo pero quizás acolchonado, el reposo de dos amantes en silencio, perdidos en el tiempo, en los años que han pasado y en los días que les sobrevienen.

No supo por qué pero una hora antes tuvo la certeza de que todo estaba predestinado. Se había dirigido hacia el claro atemorizado, absorto de consciencia aún, sin ninguna intención más que amarla. Se adelantó a robarle la mirada, que ella desde al lado del estanque oprimía, y no hizo falta vociferar dado que los ojos hablaron por sí mismos. Ella, ofuscada por el inusual brillo que emitían esos abismos oscuros, tal vez jubilosos, tal vez tristes, se deshizo de su ingenuidad para acercarse a él sin escrúpulos, sin temor, segura de que lo que hacía era lo mismo que él corazón de él anhelaba, y abrazarle la cintura; donde encontró más fruición que en el goce de la noche estival. Él no pensaba, sólo sentía. Sentía tantos adjetivos y sustantivos abstractos en derredor de su cuerpo todo que no pudo hacer más que emitir un inescrutable jadeo.

Con una lentitud digna de lo que dura el amor, le tomó la mano, haciéndola estremecer hasta lo indecible y fue llevándola hacia el suelo consigo, reposándola a su lado, de modo que ambos yacieren sobre el apagado verde de su edénica naturaleza. Se habían contemplado los ojos por un largo rato, hasta que se vieron. Se habían visto desnudos de la manera más tierna. Ella a través de los ojos de él y él a través de la mirada de ella. No había nada que decir, sólo podían y querían sentir todo.

Las estrellas no agonizan; sólo les muestran lo nocturno a la luz de la pasión. Abrazada a su cintura no tenía muchas dudas de lo que quería hacer. Y en contacto con la minuciosa pero esbelta y atractiva figura que su cuerpo, pegado como el sol al firmamento, en la textura de las ropas de él, tampoco podía evitar los sentimientos como quien ve al cielo y desea tocarlo con las manos.

Así que ella, tan incauta y precipitadamente, se alzó con la ferocidad de un felino sobre sus piernas y, frunciendo con desesperación los ropajes de él, atrajo su rostro hacia el de ella en un santiamén que a él le pareció sempiterno. Invadido por el calor de su amada, un calor que a pesar de mutar era elocuente, tiró por la borda ese perfil que se construyó durante años de hombre impávido y frío para enterrarse en los escombros que aquella mujer estaba echando dentro de él. Escombros de un futuro que no sería imposible pero que sería impreciso, vago, errático.

Sin perder un respiro, aplastó sus labios con la locura de quien ama sin estribos, y no los dejó escapar hasta que el aire les faltó. Los besos, calientes, ígneos, se iban consumando en una fantasía que era devorada por ambos. Los cuerpos se atraían y se necesitaban.

Ella, con el corazón fragoroso hasta lo intolerable, lo envolvió entre sus piernas con una tenacidad inesperada. Se había montado a él cual inexperimentada descubre la ferocidad que es capaz de acatar y con sus frágiles e impasibles brazos se enredó en su cuello, entretejiendo sus dedos con los cabellos negros, creyéndose dueña y domadora de todo él. Se dejó morder y tocar porque le gustaba cómo era él en el placer. Nunca había imaginado ser capaz de apelar a tanta locura y pasión juntas para calmar esa necesidad de amarlo que la entrañaba.

Le encantaba ese hombre. No lo había visto vez alguna hacer tanto deleite como con su cuerpo; fue por eso que le remató las palabras con una tajada mordaz dentro de su boca cuando él amagó para negarse, intentando detenerse. Un no era lo menos necesario en ese sueño en el que nada les importaba más que ellos; a él la fragancia de la piel de ella y a ella la tersa piel de él revelándose minuto a minuto. Era cuestión de piel solamente.

Unos minutos habrán pasado y los amantes se desnudaban frente a la luna. Se perdían en las cavidades del otro, se ensoñaban con los recónditos rincones de sus anatomías, se enamoraban de cada forma de los dos. Volvieron a cruzar miradas y los ojos se detuvieron un instante; dentro de las miradas sólo se hallaba vida, lo no efímero, sino lo sempiterno, lo que es inmortal.

Nada se dijeron esa noche. Sólo apartaron los remordimientos, la frustración y la represión de sus corazones para quererse como tanto les dolía.

Sólo aprendieron a hacer el amor en silencio y pudieron ver que amarse fue perder el control.

.

.

* * *

**[.-¤*¤-.]**

* * *

.

.

**N/A: sasuhinas fan: te he ganado con el obsequio, sigo esperando eh x3. Con mucho cariño para ti, eres la mejor, tu siempre me apoyas, hasta en otros fandom.**

**AntoniaCifer - **NatsumiHimura**: **Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews en** "Come"**

No sé si os habéis gustado del escrito, pero ¡espero que os haya gustado! Pienso que quedó lindo. Me encantó escribirlo y verdaderamente le puse mucha pasión y sentimiento. c':

**Adieu~ L(^.~)**


End file.
